Victoria
Opis Victoria jest suczką rasy Syberian husky i z zawodu jest modelką.Często lubi się ubierać w krótką czarną spódnicę . Nosi też czarną obrożę z ćwiekami . Victoria jest najbardziej piękną dziewczyną z Psiego Patrolu. Wygląd Jest syberianem husky . Victoria jest żółto z szarą łatą od końcówek tzw ,, kryzy " do spodu ogona . Ma także turkusowe oczy . Nosi też często jasno-czerwony tusz do jej powiek . Suczka jest też bardzo szczupła. Wygląd jako psyrenka Gdy jest psyrenką jej początek ogonka jest pokryty perełkami . Później ma ciemno-różowy pas , po nim ma fioletową falkę i tak na zmianę . Jej koniec ogonka ma u góry i u dołu ciemno-różowe pasy , w środku ma jeden fioletowy . Charakter Jest miła , lojalna , przyjacielska , cierpliwa , lubiąca uwagę . Lubi się wyzywająco ubierać . Jest też elegancka . Kochająca przyjaciół i rodzinę . Jest też damska . Victoria jest także romantyczką. Kocha się stroić , malować itp.Spędzać czas w SPA , na pokazach mody . Umiejętności Jest bardzo ładna , co potrafi być uwodzące . Jest dość szybka , ma bardzo dobry węch , słuch i wzrok . Szybko potrafi nałożyć sobie makijaż i wychodzi perfekcyjnie i bardzo bardzo pięknie . Rodzina Z której pochodzi jest nieznana . mąż - Gray syn - Scott córka - Scotty córka - Mufin teść - Chase teściowa - Everest szwagier - Kaiden szwagier - Dylan szwagier - Heks szwagierka - Snowy szwagierka - Amber szwagierka - Brooklyn żona jej szwagra - Briana (przyszła) szwagierka - Jessie wujek jej męża - Snowstorm ciocia Gray ' a (kuzynka Chase ' a) - Cloe Dubbing wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Liv Tyler wersja polska - Anna Dereszowska wersja angielska ( szczeniak i jako nastolatka ) - Camila Cableo wersja polska - ?? Pojazd '''Regularne i na misje '''To żółte Lamborghini Huracan . Jego maksymalna prędkość to 340 km / h . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to fioletowo - czarny motor , ma on różowe wstawki , które świecą w ciemności . Z przodu ma cztery światła . Może jechać 250km/h . '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to motorówka galeon 700 , które może zamieniać się w łódź podwodną . '''Space pup - '''jest to ponad świetlny fioletowo - biały z różowymi wstawkami wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup - '''ma wtedy różowego Jeep' a także we wstawki fioletowego moro. '''Winter Pup - '''jest to różowo- fioletowy do 400km/h skuter śnieżny, który może pływać pod wodą. Victoria's_car.png|Pojazd Victorii Lamborghini Huracan Victoria's_Mission_Paw_Crusier.gif|Pojazd Victorii Mission Paw jest to motor Sea_Patrol_Victoria's_boat.gif|Pojazd Sea Patrol Galeon 700 Space_pup_Victoria's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Victorii Space pup Biografia Victoria nie zna swoich rodziców . Jedyne co wiadomo to to , że została porzucona w lesie kiedy miała 5 tygodni . Na szczęście znalazł ją Ryder i reszta piesków . Gdy poznała Gray'a zrodziło się między nimi uczucie , które wraz z wiekiem rosło . Dość szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w bazie . Drugą osobą , która jej pomogła była Kasumi, dlatego jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką . Gdy się urodziła była bardzo kochana , była przytulana , całowana . Dość szybko znalazła dom , ponieważ znajomi , jej rodziny wzięli ją w wieku 4 tygodni . Zbyt wcześnie od separowali ją od matki . Obiecywali , że za tydzień przyjadą w odwiedziny , ale to było jedno wielkie kłamstwo . Wymagali od młodej Victorii zbyt wiele jak na jej wiek . Pewnego dnia ich syn wrócił z kolonii i powiedział , że to najgorszy pies na świecie . I postanowili wywieźć ją do lasu . Długo skomliła i wyła , ponieważ chciała związać z nimi swój los . Kochała ich w pewnym sensie . To była najgorsza noc w jej życiu , ponieważ rozpętała się straszna burza , waliły pioruny , rozlegały się potworne grzmoty . Mała Victoria bardzo się bała . Myślała sobie ,, Czemu mnie zostawili ? Co zrobiłam nie tak ?! " . Gdy się obudziła , może była 5 rano .zobaczyła ciemny kształt w oddali przez chwilę przeszło jej przez myśl , że wrócili po nią , ale szybko to sobie wybiła z głowy , poczuła obcy zapach , już miała uciekać gdy go ujrzała . Był to Psi Patrol i Ryder od razu jej pomogli . Gdy ją przynieśli do bazy podbiegł do niej 5 - tygodniowy Gray . Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia , pokazał jej całą bazę i teren wokół . Później uświadomiła sobie , że zakochała się po uszy w Gray 'u . Codziennie bawili się godzinami . Z każdym rokiem uczucie ich do siebie rośnie i tak jest , aż do dziś . Strach # Burze #Ciemność #Lęk Wysokości #Kosmici #Pająki #Rzeczy paranormalne . Nie lubi #Gdy sobie inni dokuczają #Kłótni #Wojen #Walk #Gdy Kocia Katastrofa 2 robi coś złego #Błota #Pajęczyn #Obrażania Lubi #Harmonię #Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi #Spędzać czas z Gray 'em #Wyzywająco się ubierać #Szczenięta #Jeździć szybkimi samochodami #Jeździć Bugatti Chiron jej męża #Jeździć jej Lamborghini Huracan #Być piękna #Modę #Makijaż #Brać udział w konkurach psiej miss piękności #Stroić się #Spędzać czas z dziećmi #Wielkanoc #Święta Bożego Narodzenia #Sylwestra #Stroić się #Malować się #Chodzić do SPA #Walentynki. #Modeling. Galeria Victorii Victoria.png IMG_20170718_210638_015.JPG|Prześliczna Victoria narysowana przez KeylęLPS , obecna http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:%5E%5EThePuppy%5E%5E ^^ThePuppy^^ You_will_always_be_the_one.png|Victoria i Gray przy ognisku sketch-1500537324662.png|Przeuroczy rysunek , narysowany przez KeylęLPS , a obecną http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:%5E%5EThePuppy%5E%5E ^^ThePuppy^^ Gray_and_Victoria_will_become_parents.png|Victoria i Gray będą rodzicami Happy Jessie.png Sketch-1501311903786.png|PRZEŚCLICZNY !! rysunek narysowany przez http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 Julczydlo1 Victoria Gray Savannah and Mer-pup swimming for KeylaLPS by Chye, Marevest FOREVER.png|Victoria jako psyrenka Air_Rescue_Victoria_and_Air_Rescue_Gray.png|Victoria i Gray w strój do latania 1501944950251.jpg|Podczas dni sportu. Zrobione przez http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 Julczydlo1 TO JEST MEGA SUPER ! Misson_paw_Victoria_gif.gif|W stroju Misson Paw Gray x Victoria nuzzeling.png|Rysunek do opowiadania Wakacje piesków . Victoria i Gray tulą się sketch-1502694566336.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Sea_Patrol_Victoria_and_Gray.gif|Gray i Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol I miss her by Chye Marevest FOREVER.png|Gray tęskni za Victorią ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków rodział 9 " Mission_Paw_Gray_x_Victoria_in_real.png|Mission Paw Gray i Victoria w realu Victoria Gray Skipper Hutch and Savannah in real.png|Urodziny Victorii Victoria_Grat_Aurora_Skipper_Kaito_and_Savannah_in_real.png|Victoria i Gray wraz z innymi pieskami : Savvy , Skipper , Aurorą i Kaito Sketch-1503426201852.png|PREZŚLICZNY , WRĘCZ MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWAY PRZEZ http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 JULCZYDLO1 ŚLUB VICTORII I GRAY ' A ILUSTRACJA DO OPOWIADANIA ,, WAKACJE PIESKÓW " Gray Victoria Aurora Skipper Amy in real.png|Gray , Victoria , Amy , Skipper , Aurora , w bazie podczas świąt Space_pup_Victoria.gif|Victoria w stroju space pup Gray Skipper Dylan and Victoria chasing Sweetie Mission Paw Pups Save the world.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania Mission Paw : pieski ratują świat Sketch-1503665955477.png|Victoria i Gray w świetle księzyca oraz próba w programie szkic sketch-1503754903881.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania wakcje piesków rozdział 9 Gray_and_Victoria_on_their_first_date_on_Valentines_Day_ilustatrion_to_Only_Her.png|Pierwsza randka Gray ' a i Victorii w Walentynki i ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Pups Vacation's tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków " Only her tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Christmas_in_Paw_Patrol_tittle_card.png|Okładka do odcinka ,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " Sketch-1504976566818.png|Mega sweet rysunek . Skipper , Hope i Victoria na deskorolkach narysowany przez KeylęLPS , a obecną http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:%5E%5EThePuppy%5E%5E ^^ThePuppy^^ The guradians of Erath tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " i Victoria jako nimfa i strażniczka Ziemi Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1505832067599.png|SUPER NIESMOWITY RYSUNEK NARYSOWAY PRZEZ http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 Julczydlo1 VICTORIA JAKO MAGICZNY PIESEK ! JEST TAKA PIĘKNA ! sketch-1506013856073.png|Ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " sketch-1506259254652.png|Special na kolejny koniec świata , Na Koniec Świata 23 . 09 . 2017 sketch-1506361830790.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki " Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Briany i Dylan 'a Sketch-1506699287705.png|Victoria i Gray jako szczeniaki i moment rozczarowania Kajtka sketch-1506756210067.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Victoria poznaje Gray ' a sketch-1507049324589.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania z serii ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " bdzie to ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Sketch-1507383769982.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony księżyc " sketch-1507387821621.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Sketch-1507728080497.png|Ilustracja do mojego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " sketch-1507828344441.png|Victoria w stroju nimfy i Strażniczki Ziemi sketch-1508333599491.png Untitled29.PNG|Victoria w jej Lamborghini Huracan Untitled43.PNG|Victoria i Lady . Victoria próbuje wyciągnąć na przejażdżkę Bugatti Chiron , ale Lady boi się jeździć szybkimi pojazdami . Sketch-1509987171173.png|Gray i Victoria na plaży na romantycznym spacerze w świetle księżyca sketch-1511111886770.png|Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol viki.png|Przepiękny rysunek narysowany przez http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Zumaxtracker_ever Zumaxtracker ever ! Victoria jako lew.png|Victoria jako lwiątko Sketch-1512671109233.png|Colette i Victoria Sketch-1513874982824.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Sylwester Piesków" IMG 20180115 173331.jpg|ARCYCUDNY RYSEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ ^^ The Puppy^^ <3<3 Victoria dla chye.png|ARCYCUDNA VICTORIA NARYSOWANA PRZEZ Zuma the girl !!<3 Victoria i Amy.png|Rysunek od Stras Gurl 44 <3 Sketch-1516482701435.png|Dziewczęce Piżama Party sketch-1516523522559.png|ARCYCUDNY AR od ^^ToyFreddy^^1 <3<3 Victoria_stands.png|Zrobione w Makerze. Sketch-1518013113792.png|Gray X Victoria. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. 1518986405375.png| PRZECUDNY RYSUNEK!!! Z okazji walentynek od Puppy<333333333 Ciekawostki #Victoria i Gray są małżeństwem , wzięła ślub 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin na Seszelach. #Jest mamą trójki szczeniąt : Scott ' a , Scotty i Mufin . . #Jest najładniejszą sunią w PP i na świecie, ale uważa , że wszystkie dziewczyny z PP są piękne. #Brała kiedyś udział w pokazach mody #Była także na konkursie psiej Miss piękności , i go wygrała #Ma najdroższe ubrania na świecie . #Stara się mieć dobre relacje z każdym. #Ma ponad świetlny jest- pack.. #Ona i Kajtek byli parą tylko przez tydzień #Jak na swoją rasę jest bardzo wysoka , ma ma 64 cm jest o 19,82 centymetrów niższa od Gray ' a . #Jest modelką. #Kiedy w jedno Halloween ( a pierwsze Tetradi dokładnie chodzi mi o opowiadanie Czerwony Księżyc ) miała makijaż zainspirowany Harley Quinn , ale nią nie była #Czasami jeździ Bugatti Chiron Gray ' a #Lubi się wyzywająco ubierać #Jest najbogatszą suczką na świecie i w PP #Mimo iż ma zawód to nie ma komunikatora na obroży. #Do kontaktowania się np. Z Ryder ' em na misjach i nie tylko używa jej Iphone X'a. #Jej ulubioną boginią grecką jest Afrodyta. #Jej ulubione kolory to różowy i fioletowy. #Widziała z Gray 'em Super Blue Blood Moon. Hobby # Surfing # Hop Hop Boogie # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa # Bieganie # Siatkówka # Nurkowanie # Łyżwiarstwo # Łyżwiarstwo Figurowe # Hip - hop # Taniec # Śpiew # Strojenie się . # Brać udział w konkursach psiej miss piękności. Strój Jest to czarna spódniczka u góry ma pas brokatowego ciemnego - różu . Na szyi nosi czarną obróżkę , z której wystają kolce . Cytaty Wyposażenie plecaka Mimo , że nie ma jeszcze zawodu ma plecak jest to kosmetyczka ! W niej są lakiery do pazurków , oraz hybrydowe lakiery do pazurków . Przydaje jej się gdy spędza czas z innymi dziewczynami z PP . Ma też cienie do powiek i eye-linery oraz szminki i błyszczyki . Air pup Jest to ponad - świetlny jest pack . Pod jej skrzydłami ma dwie turbiny , które są podobne do tych w samolocie z tyłu ma odrzut , który pomaga jej przekroczyć te prędkość . Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy z śnieżynkami . Mission Paw Ma fioletowo - czarny hełm , z dwoma różowymi paskami wokół czarnej części hełmu , są na nim także dwie niebieskie śnieżynki umieszczone są z obydwu stron hełmu . Jej strój także jest fioletowo - czarny . Ma on elementy różu tak samo jak i w hełmie . Wszystkie elementy różowe świecą w ciemności . Ma latarkę , oraz ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła Sea Patrol Nosi fioletowy hełm z niebieski wstawkami oraz z kilkoma śnieżynkami . Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy , wraz z turkusowymi śnieżynkami . Jej plecak ma turbo napęd . Może pływać 5000km/min . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Space pup Nosi biało - fioletowy hełm z biało fioletowym skafandrem z fioletowymi wstawkami oraz różowymi , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Także ma wstawki śnieżynki W jej plecaku jest tlen , jet - pack ponad świetlny , nawigacja , radar . Jungle pup Jest to różowa panama z różowym strojem we fioletowe wstawki moro. Ma różowego Jeep' a także we wstawki fioletowego moro. Ma gogle, sieć, radar, puder. Winter pup Jest to różowo- fioletowa czapka z pomponem na górze i różowo - fioletową kurtką obszytą u szyi puchem. Jej pojazd różowo- fioletowy do 400km/h skuter śnieżny, który może pływać pod wodą. W plecaku ma gogle, snowboard, narty, termos, łopatę, puder, bandaże, koc termiczny. Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Syberiany Husky Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Żony Kategoria:Mamy Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Modelka Kategoria:Modelki Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Najbogatszy pies na świecie Kategoria:Najbogatsza suczka na świecie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Syberian Husky Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Mama Kategoria:Bogate psy Kategoria:Bogate suczki